Stalkers At Kmart
by inudemon02
Summary: The titles says it! Three ninja girls goes to K-mart and gets Stalk by three knight boys. ChaosXEcho, YokoXMizuki, ShadowXKara. Part of the rave stories


**Stalkers at K-Mart. **

**I don't own Shadow who goes to SEGA, Echo and Yoko goes to Echo-the-hedgehog then last but least Chaos, Mizuki and Kara goes to me and K-mart goes to well K-mart. **

It was a nice peaceful and hot day in the city. There was a black BNW driving the high way with it's window open and three girls singing ' Bitch by Meredith Brooks' ( I don't own it but I wish)

" I'm bitch. I'm lover. I'm child. I'm mother . I'm sinner. I'm saint. I do not feel shame!" A White hedgehog with blue quills that goes to her shoulder and to her left light green eye. She wearing a white tank top that has a blue rose on it with a pair of black skinny jeans and on her feet is a pair of black boots that has a small heel with red straps. She has one arm out of the window and on her hands she has a pair of black fingerless gloves. She has a neon pink locket on her orange size chest, She sings.

" I'm your F. I'm your dream. I'm nothing in between." A gray hedgehog with red quills that goes to her hips and one over her purple eyes. She wearing a yellow tank-top with a light green lily on it with a short jean skirt that has a purple ribbon on the hem line with a pair of flats black and dark pink. She has a light green locket on her apples size chest. She was driving in the car and she also sings.

" You know you won't wanna it any other way." A midnight blue hedgehog with a white scar above her left dark ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt that has a white peace sign with a snowy white skirt that couple higher then her knees. She has a silver flame necklace on her apple size chest and she wearing light blue boots with fire red straps . She sings last.

" Question?" The gray/red hedgehog asks.

" What ups, Mizuki?" asks the midnight blue one.

Mizuki looks in her review mirror to see her in the back. " Why are we going to K-mart and not Wal-Mart?" She asks. " Hun, Kara?"

Kara place her left hand under she chin. " I think K-Mart has better clothes. What do you think, Chaos?" She asks the white/blue hedgehog.

" I don't want to run into Andy." She cold. She was looking out the window. " Plus I want some clothes that Wal-Mart doesn't have."

" I heard Knights kids shop there." Kara points out.

" And your point is?" Mizuki asks.

Kara looks down at her feet. " What if a cute guy talks to me?"

" Simple talk back to him, Kara." Chaos smiles at her. " We need to work on your shyness." She adds.

" I know!"

" So let mikomi that a guy does talk to you!" Mizuki joke as she drives her car into K-Mart parking lot.

Kara bops Mizuki head. " Not funny!"

" Hey don't attack the driver while she driving!" Mizuki yells.

" I'm going to if you stop making jokes about my shyness."

Mizuki drives into a parking spot then gets out then let Kara out who hits her head.

Chaos sighs as she gets out.

" Kara, stop acting like a six year old!" Chaos yells.

Kara blew a raspberry at Chaos. Chaos rolls her eyes.

" Six year old move, Kara." She smiles at her. " Come, K-mart waits for us!"

Kara link arms with Chaos and Mizuki and they walk into K-mart.

As soon they walk in K-mart they saw a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills and next to him is a hedgehog that silver with some light blue stripes(like shadow) his middle spikes are up and 4 side spikes go down.

A purple and yellow kitsune with four tails was talking to them.

The black hedgehog looks at Kara who blushes then looks away. Chaos gives him an easy smile.

" Our friend didn't take her medication, We're sorry." She joked.

The black hedgehog smiles then goes back to talking his twin brother and their friend.

The girls went back to walking well Kara was frozen in place so Mizuki has to come back to drag Kara her away from the boys.

The black hedgehog looks at Mizuki dragging Kara away.

" Hey, Shadow!" The kitsune calls. " You still checking that girl out?" He asks.

Shadow looks at him. " maybe, Yoko."

The silver hedgehog sighs. " Come, We need to get some clothes for Sonic's party."

" Come on, Echo. You want to look at the blue and white girl." Yoko points out.

" Ok, Yoko. Shut up!"

Yoko and Shadow laughs.

Echo sighs then walks head to catch with the girls, here the thing they're looking at clothes and Echo couldn't see a thing. Shadow and Yoko weren't far behind.

They could hear what they're talking about.

" I can't wait for tonight!" Kara shouts excited.

" I know, Sonic's party is going to rock the house!" Mizuki smiles.

" Yeah, All we need is three boys and then we can be naughty ninjas."Chaos joked.

Echo looks at Shadow and Yoko.

" They're going to the same party?" Echo whispers.

" And they're ninjas?" Yoko whispers

" Last I check ninjas hate knights!" Shadow points out.

They look back the girls.

" I heard Sonic has some knight friends coming." Mizuki picks up a white shirt that says. ' I love boys but I'm a heart breaker.' in pink/blue and purple colors, then place back in the racks.

" Ohhhh knights!" Chaos lets out a happy sighs. Kara looks really scare.

" But I thought knights were evil and such because we went into war with them because they stole someone daughter and son."

" True, Kara." Mizuki points out. " Knights are three things." Mizuki adds.

" What?"

" Sexy, nice and honorable." Chaos tells her. " They're like normal boys just different and They _treat _their girls way better then some ninjas."

Kara and Mizuki rolls their eyes.

" Andy." They chorus.

The knight boys look at each other to see each other blushing but trying hide to it. Echo walks over to Chaos.

" Hello."

" Hello Stalker at K-mart." Chaos said coolly. Kara looks like she was taking notes and Mizuki tries not to giggles.

" I'm no stalker!" He points out.

" Yeah you are. You and your two wing man were watching us and listen in our little chat." Mizuki points to them, who turn the corner and both were red face.

Shadow smiles at Kara. " We're sorry but We only stalks cute girls."

" Heard that line." Mizuki smiles. " nice try."

Kara just looks at her feet and look shy.

" Look here, stalker." Chaos points at Echo. " Your a stalker at K-mart! Plus We need to get ready for Sonic's party."

" How do you know we even know this Sonic?" Yoko asks.

" We heard you guys whispering to each other." Mizuki points out.

" We're ninjas." Kara points out shyly.

" We know." Yoko said.

Chaos looks at Echo. "How about you let us finish up our trip then let's chat." She smiles at him. " What you think, Knight boy?" She asks him.

"Sure, ninja girl."

Chaos walks them go then turn to Kara and Mizuki.

" Our turn be stalkers!" Chaos smiles evilly. Kara sighs.

" Must I?" She asks.

" Yes!' Mizuki smiles.

" fine." She tells them. " but I call the black hedgehog." She adds.

" I get the kitsune." Mizuki claps her hands together.

" So I get silver boy." Chaos smiles.

" Split then stalk!" Mizuki orders.

They girls jump up then disappear.

Kara appears behind Shadow, She wasn't in the mood to stalk, so She scare him.

" Hey." She whisper into his ear.

" ECHO!" He shouts then turns around to see Kara.

" I'm not Echo." She states. " I'm Kara." She smiles.

" Sorry, Kara but My twin brother likes to do that."

" It's fine."

" So Kara, why are you in the boys' section?" He asks sly.

" Well, I was going to stalk you but I'm not in the mood to stalk." Kara flash a grin.

Shadow laughs. " So your two friends are stalking my friends." Kara nods

. " Sound right." Kara try to hold in a giggle or two giggles. " We like to have little fun." She admits.

" So do we." Shadow took Kara waist then spin her. " How about you and me at Sonic's party?"

Kara smiles at this then giggles. " Sure, Shadow."

**with Mizuki and Yoko. **

Mizuki just sit and watch Yoko with a dreamy sign. Yoko was looking at some vests that won't match his purple and yellow fur. She know Chaos will kill her if she tells Yoko that doesn't match but what the hay?

" You know those vests don't match." Mizuki spoke aloud.

Yoko jumps back then look around. " Where are you?" He asks.

" near you, silly fox boy." Yoko looks around and can't see anything.

" I don't see you!" He claims.

She started to giggles. " Look down, silly."

Yoko looks down at the vest to see Mizuki then she crawls then gets up as Yoko blushes.

" but how?" He asks.

She smirk at this statement." It's a secret of Ninja High." She smiles. " I can kept secrets." She adds.

" So can I." Yoko smiles. Mizuki looks at the vest then picks up a dark blue one. " This will look great on you."She place against Yoko's chest.

" You sure?" He asks.

" yeah, I'm taking fashion , so I know my stuff."

" Alright." Yoko smiles at her.

" So...." he paused and he just realize he never got her name.

" I'm Mizuki." She smiles at him. " and you are?" She asks him.

" Yoko." He states. He gives her a simple grin.

" So Mizuki, you going with anyone at Sonic's party?" He asks her.

" Well, I was going with my girlfriends but why you ask?" She asks back, knowing what he going to say.

" Well..um..I ...um...was.... hoping ...um...you would...come with....um...um.." He paused blush at his shyness.

" go with you?" She asks, then she took his hand then place it around her hip. " Sure." She flash a grin at him.

**With Chaos and Echo.**

Chaos was REALLLY bored. She just watch Echo looking at some pants. Chaos grips her hands trying not to ravel herself. She hasn't been this bored since that talk about the birds and the bees with her father, Zuki. That kept her wake but stalking this guy was making her fall sleep.

" So sleepy, must stay wake." Chaos whispers to herself. Her eye lids started to close but she focus on keeping them open.

Echo ears move back then looks at where Chaos was hiding under a rack of T-shirts. Chaos gulps at this point.

" Crap, I've been found."

" yeah, you are found." Echo calls over to her.

Chaos crawls out of her hide out to Echo.

" So your my stalker now?" He asks with an raise eyebrow.

" Maybe." She smirk at him.

" Your really bad stalker." Echo points out..

" Maybe, I just need some help." She snapped at him. Echo took a step back.

" Ok, clam down, girl."

Chaos growls. " The name is Chaos!" She shouts

" I'm Echo!" He shouts back.

Chaos giggles for some unknown reason.

" What's so funny?" He asked.

" That you shout your name at me like I did." She giggles. " No guy did that before." She adds.

Echo looks at her then smile. " You seem ok in my book." He tells her.

" Oh really?" She asks sarcastically. Echo laughs.

" Your witty; I like that." Echo smiles. Chaos looks at him.

" How about you and me at Sonic's party?" She asks.

" as a date?" He asks back.

" No as a sleepover." She said sarcastically. " Of course a date." She adds.

Echo laughs. " Nice sarcasm."

" Thanks, I had years of training." She laughs with him.

" I can tell." He tells her.

" So does this sarcastic girl get an answer?" She asked him.

" The answer is yes." Echo smiles at her.

Chaos smiles at him. " Sweet." She smiles.

Mizuki and Kara show up with smiles on their faces along with Yoko and Shadow.

" Five bucks, Kara." Mizuki turned to her and looked at her.

" Fine, you win!" Kara stick her tongue out.

Chaos rolls her eyes at them. " Kid sisters."She commented.

" Hey!" Mizuki and Kara yell at her.

Chaos grabs Mizuki and Kara's hands and lend them back to girls' clothes to get their outfits for the party then they went to the check out where the guys wait for them in the food court.

" How about we meet up at Sonic's place?" Chaos asks.

Echo smirks. " Cool with us, knights."

Chaos smiles. " Good cause this-" She was cut off by a text message from Lust.

:" Hold on." She gets out a black with blue tiger stripes cell phone then flips open to a message .

" SOS! Harry & Drama-Lusty." The message read.

" Crap, Mizuki, Kara. We might to head to the fair. Lust needs help."

" What happen?" Kara asks.

" Harry." Chaos said.

Mizuki frowns then writes the house number down on a napkin then gives it to Yoko. " Call me if you want." she said.

" Ok." He promised.

So Mizuki and Kara and Chaos race to the car then Mizuki drove to the fair, to help out Lust.

**Alright, I'm done! Look for Duet( SharkXHeart and SonicXAmy) and Drama date ( SilverXLust One-shot) then Sonic's rave**


End file.
